Turning Point
by MaybeMelody
Summary: Sookie asks The Question. Also, vampire s cause some trouble in a nearby town. Who ya gonna call? Sookie Stackhouse! Of course. Will Sookie be able to solve this one? What will The Answer be? Find out... Please be advised there may be mild language.
1. Chapter One: Turning Point

**CHAPTER ONE: TURNING POINT**

"Sookie, you have to understand... It's not a matter to be taken lightly. This town has feared exactly this since I came here... since you showed so much interest in me. It's hardly practical when you're trying to make new friends." Bill laughed, but Sookie looked at him with the most serious, determined look she'd given anyone.

"Why don't you want to do this Bill?! Please, I want to know! ...the truth."

"You doubt my reasons? Sookie, it's not that I wouldn't... wouldn't _love_ to have you around, always. It's just that, I've already gotten a lot of hostility from these people."

"It's stopped! Or, at least lessened... C'mon Bill, it's none of their business anyways!"

"Sookie, it is plenty of their business. The fact that it's lessened is good, I agree, but I don't want it to escalate now! I told you before, Bon Temps is my home... I don't want to ruin that."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue, but just then Jessica walked in.

"Hey y'all. Watcha talkin about?" she asked. One look from Bill, and she quickly left again.

"That's another thing," he said, "I already have to deal with _her_! Please, can I at least learn to ... handle her, before we have this particular discussion?"

"Fine." said Sookie, walking off in the direction Jess had taken, arms crossed.

"Sook... Sookie." said Bill, watching her leave. "Dammit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark. _I should've gone home... Why did I stay out? This is so stupid! _The streets were damp from the rain, and the air smelled dank. _Mama's gonna kill me. Out past my curfew, just over some dumb fight. _Allison could hear her heels clicking against the cold cement. _Dammit, girl. Just got to get home... What was–?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She smelled remarkable. Even through the musty air, her blood was warm smelling, and spicy. She would be easy to take, too. It's not like she was hard to follow, even a stupid human could do it! She is preoccupied... But she's also tall, and thin. Not built for a fight. And is that – yes, adrenalin. She's scared now. Maybe she finally realized there was someone else. Time to get her alone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Don't look around. That's the worst thing to do. Just keep walking, look at your feet or something. _She turned. It was dark. There were some street lights, but that's it. _No, it's not just streetlights.... There's someone. Across the street?_ She focused her eyes. _Yes, just there... Someone... Someone crossing! Right towards me! Got to... get away._ She looked around, looking for escape. _A street! I'll turn down there!_ She turned. But it was no street. It was an alley, closed in by two buildings... and blocked at the end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a simple matter to trap her... just cross the street. She walked right into the alley! _Stupid human..._ He followed. She ran, but she quickly met the fence at the other end. He stood in the opening to the alley, looked at her, and let out a low growl. He walked. Quickly. For a vampire. She gasped, and collapsed, sobbing. _I hate it when they do that! I'll have to Glamour her..._ He took her by the shoulders, and lifted her.

"Please, I just want to get home! It's past my curfew... Mama will be worried sick! Please..." she whimpered.

"Look at me. Look!" She did. "Good girl. Now, listen. I'm not going to hurt you... I'm here to take you home."

She stopped crying, and sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Really?"

"Yes." he smiled.

"...you know, my Mama and I... Well, we're kind of fightin, so I don't have to be home _right_ away..."

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Well, Mister..." she waited for his name, but he didn't give it. "Uh, I mean. What do you think of mixed-couples?"

"Do you mean race? Or..."

"No, I mean..." she stepped closer, reached for his arm. "What do you think of human-vampire couples?"

As soon as her hand touched him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her against a wall.

"I think that both participants are fools. Clearly one is using the other for blood, and the one is using the other for ... well, our blood, but more for the effects."

He took a step closer. "The healing."

Another step. "The feelings."

Another step. "The lust."

And with that, he picked her up by the jacket, took her by the waist, and held her close.

"The only relationship a human and a vampire should share," he whispered in her ear, "is one of predator and prey. Sorry, my dear, but now I will use you for your blood. And that is all."

He took her chin, tilted it up, pecked her on the lips. Then he tilted it sideways to drink. She screamed.


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Calls and Omens

**CHAPTER TWO: PHONE CALLS AND OMENS**

Ring, ring... Ring, ring...

_Maybe I should just hang up. Again._

"...hello?"

"Sorry, did I wake you? It's Sookie Stackhouse."

"Um, hi Sookie. Wha – what's going on?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you. I don't really know who else to talk to. I... I just need to talk. I can call another time if you'd prefer."

"No, no. You've got me now so... shoot."

"Thanks Hugo. See, I finally worked up the courage to do it. I finally asked Bill. I figured now was as good a time as any, you know? It's not like _he's_ going to bring it up. But we, well, got into a fight. Of course. And I don't know what–"

"Wait, wait, hold on. Asked Bill what?"

"Oh! If he would change me, of course... What else?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. And, well, now I don't know what to do, or..."

"Sookie, look. I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet either... I mean, I wish I had, and that I could help, but..."

"No, Hugo, I get it. I just... I wanted to talk to someone about it. I don't know anyone else in a human-vampire relationship. Not a _serious_ one, anyways. And... well, if I brought it up with my friends, they'd just think I was nuts! So..."

"Hold on a sec... _I'm on the– It's Sookie Stackhouse. ... Uh huh. ... Yes, she is._ _... Alright, I will. _Hey Sookie. Sorry about that. You know how vampires get. She just got out of her coffin, and she's a little sore. _Wink._ So, uh, I've got to go. Sorry. Bye."

Click.

"Shoot! Ugh..."

"Who was that?"

"JESSICA! Christ... Don't DO that! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry... You done with the phone? Could I borrow it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... Guess so. How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, I don't know nobody else who comes round here," Jessica sulked, as she dialed, "and I know even less who are SO determined to say 'Shoot' rather than Sh–"

"Okay, okay, okay. I got it. Now just make your call, and be quick about it... I'm gonna go see Bill." she said as she turned. "And keep it clean! I don't want to have to wash my cell..."

Jessica rolled her eyes, and turned around, so Sookie just left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing on a beautiful night like this?"

"Oh you. I'm just out for a walk with my boyfriend... Enjoying the moonlight, and the weather.. What about a charming fellow like you?"

"_Just enjoying the stars, and the voice of an angel from those very stars."_

"You are just too much." Jessica laughed. "Oh Hoyt, I miss you..."

"_I miss you too. I wish I could come visit again, but it's not as easy here in Bon Temps."_

"Yeah... Don't you think that's weird, since now it'd be a 10 minute drive, rather than hours?"

"_Weird, frustrating... all sorts of things. I guess we'll just have to wait until Mr. Bill believes me, or likes me, or trusts me..."_

"I really don't think it's you, Hoyt. He still thinks I'm too young and can't handle myself."

"_You can 'handle yourself' just fine."_

"Hoyt!" Jessica giggled. She could feel her fangs, yearning to come out. "I am a lady, and I won't be spoken to that way!"

"_Of course not, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"Well..." Jess giggled again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door creaked open, giving Sookie shivers. _Just like the vampire's houses in old horror flicks..._She laughed. She looked around and saw Bill on the couch in the living room. She walked over. _A squeak in the floor, too? Omens? Ha..._ She sat beside him on the couch, wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his chest.

"Hi." she said through a smile. His arms wrapped around her as well.

"Hello, Sookie."

She loosened her grip, and sat up beside him. Her fingers doodled across his arm and shoulder. "Jessica is using my phone. I hope you don't mind, I just needed to get her to... well, to shut up for a minute or two." she blurted out quickly, explaining before he could be upset. He remained quite calm.

"That's fine," he said, "I know that feeling." He turned to her and smiled, put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her. He moved in closer, and Sookie's head tilted to one side. Bill tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her neck.

"You really want me to turn you? You _want_ to be a monster?"


	3. Chapter Three: Monsters, ProsCons

**CHAPTER THREE: MONSTERS, PROS/CONS**

Sookie looked at Bill, shocked that he brought up the topic that he himself had dismissed the night before. Then she looked into his eyes.

"Vampires aren't monst–"

"Eric."

"Okay, point taken. However," she continued, "not _all_ vampires are monsters."

She waited, but he said nothing.

"Now you volunteer your own name, silly." she said, smiling, lightening the mood.

"Sookie. I have done... terrible things."

_He flashed back to the two murders he and his maker committed as sport in the 1920's. The husband watching them kill his wife... The corpses whose blood was hardly had... A crime committed not for thirst or necessity, but for fun. Enjoying each other on the bed where an innocent woman lay dying._

"Well then, Jessica. She hasn't committed a single wrong since you made her. And it's _because_ it's _you_ who made her! Your creations... you teach them how to be a vampire, but also how to be good and right. You teach morals!"

"Sookie, she had a young man, back in that hotel... That is not–"

"Not a bad thing. That's what he was there for. I'm sure he applied for the job, and he is paid good money to do his job. It wasn't some innocent person on the street. And he walked out alive!"

"But still. If Jessica weren't a vampire, she–"

"Fine. If we're just going to fight again, why did you bring it up?" Sookie said, crossing the room. She stood in the arch between the living room and the foyer.

"Sookie..." Bill said, crossing to her, arms out-stretched. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to ... discuss this. I don't want to just dismiss this on you, that's hardly fair. But I need to examine the pros and the cons."

Sookie took a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Bill.

Pros

I won't grow old, and be unloved or unwanted. (Hugo's)

I can stay with you always.

You won't have to worry about protecting me from vampires. (ie Eric)

Cons

The town might not like it.

The town might have to suck it, and mind their own business.

That might be difficult for the town of Bon Temps.

Bill laughed out loud as he folded up the paper.

"Well, it seems to me that they are evenly matched... Not very helpful."

"Bill!" Sookie laughed. "The last two weren't serious, and you know it! It's 3:1."

"No, no, no. There are three lines on each column. Sorry, my love, but it is how it is."

Sookie fumed for a moment, and Bill watched her with a smug look, laughing in his head no doubt.

"...Where the heck is Jessica? She can't use my phone all night..." Sookie opened the door and walked outside. "Jessica! JESSICA!"

Bill followed her. She had her arms wrapped around her, tight, and she shivered slightly.

"Darn!" she said, stomping.

"You look cold. Come inside, warm up." Bill said, putting his jacket on her, then wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently turned her, and guided her back inside. Before he closed the door, he said "Jessica, as your maker I command you to come home right now." He said it as gently as he had spoken with Sookie, but she came whishing up to the front porch instantly.

"Night, Hoytie... I'll talk to you tomorrow. No you hang up ... No you!"

"Jessica, hang up." said Bill.

"Hmph! I've been ordered to hang up. He pulled the maker card. Sorry. Night."

Click.


	4. Chapter Four: On the Prowl

**CHAPTER FOUR: ON THE PROWL**

"Jessica, I do not appreciate the way you talk about me. Could you be a little more respectful, or appreciative? I give you a home in which to live; I teach and guide you; I give your freedoms, despite the fact that you are forever getting into trouble; and I give you fair limitations which, under the circumstances, are quite flexible. Or did you not notice it is past your curfew, yet I still allowed you to stay out."

"Oh, Bill... I had such exciting news to tell you, but this lecture has just _yawn_ bored me to death. Oh wait, I am dead! I think I'll just get some Tru Blood and retire early."

Sookie walked in, interested.

"What kind of news?" she asked.

"I don't really feel like sharing..." said Jessica, faking a yawn.

"Jess, it's my phone you used, now tell me."

"...aw, fine. There's been an attack."

"What!?" both Bill and Sookie exclaimed. "Where? Who? When?"

"Mmmm... well..."

"Out with it Jessica!" shouted Sookie, holding her by the shoulders. Jessica hissed. She stopped once she saw Bill's face, but shot one more glare at Sookie before stepping back.

"Last night. It was in some other small town near here. Hoyt was passin through on his way back from some shopping, and they stopped him. They were stopping everyone leaving there. Asking questions."

Ring, ring... Ring–

"Hello?"

"_Bill. I'm coming over."_

Click.

"Who was that?" asked Sookie, tearing herself away from trying to discern more from Jessica.

"...Eric." Bill growled.

"I should go..."

"Knock, knock!" called a woman's voice.

"Too late..." Bill answered the door. "Eric, Pam! How good to see you..."

"You know, Bill, your walls aren't so thick as to prevent even a human from hearing. May I suggest you watch your tone when guests arrive?"

"I–"

"No time for that now, Bill. There's been an attack. Nearby. They suspect vampires."

"So I've heard," said Bill. "Why exactly do you want me?"

"I don't. But I knew Sookie would be here." said Eric.

Everyone turned to look at Sookie. She stepped forward. Bill looked like he was about to push her away, protect her. He opened his mouth, but Sookie's worked faster.

"No. Not after last time... I'm done with this, Eric. You hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stackhouse, but I don't think you have a whole lot of say in the matter... Unless you'd like this solved over a few dead bodies?" Sookie shuddered.

"I don't appreciate being blackmailed, or threatened." said Sookie.

"We aren't here to do either, my dear!" said Pam, circling her. (_Like a vulture, _thought Sookie.) "We're simply here to show you that we're upholding our side of the deal. And to remind you to do the same."

"Well, I don't see how I can help much... My talents don't work on vampires. And I can't very well try to unearth some clues that she's not thinking of... And, if the police are stopping anyone leaving the town, it sounds like they don't have a lot for me to go on, anyways."

"You won't even attempt it? Is it too big a challenge for you?" teased Pam.

Sookie tensed, preparing to pounce, and Pam smirked. Bill put his arm around Sookie's waist. A caring gesture, but he also applied enough force to hold her back without being noticed. Or at least that she got the message. Continuing with his caring protective act, Bill cast a long glance at Sookie then turned to Eric.

"Please, don't make her do this... not again. I am concerned for her safety. You remember what happened last time. I don't want her being put in harm's way."

"A deal's a deal, Bill." said Eric, as he turned to leave. "The day is almost here... Contact us tomorrow at sundown, if you're still interested in furthering your cause, Miss Stackhouse."

Bill followed Eric and Pam outside. Pushing past Pam, he stood chest-to-chest with Eric.

"Look," he muttered under his breath, "if something happens to her again, I swear Eric... It will not continue. I may go as far as to say that you shall not continue."

"Are you threatening me, Bill?" Eric laughed. Pam laughed, as well.

"Just a warning. I hope the two of you will rest well. Good day." said Bill curtly, before turning back to the house.

"Oh Bill!" called Eric. "The next time you say something like that, I dare say you shall not continue. Keep in mind who I am, and who you are. Learn your place."

With that, he and Pam went running into the night, Pam laughing as they did. Bill heard a car start up, and they were gone. He sighed, and walked back to Sookie in the house.

"Bill, I–"

"Eric is right, day is nearly here. Walk me to my closet?" he said, holding her hands and gazing into her eyes. She leaned in, and they kissed. She tried to push it further, but he pulled back. "We haven't time..."

She sighed, then nodded quickly. She released one hand, and walked with him to his resting place. "Can't I lie with you for a day? Find out what it's like before–"

"Have a good day, my sweet. I'll see you this evening at Merlotte's."

"Rest well." she said before pecking him on the lips. He opened the false floor, and climbed in. "Jessica, time for bed. Sookie... try not to get into trouble today, would you?"

Sookie looked at him sternly, then relaxed. Jessica arrived just then, and climbed into their shared haven from the sun. "Bye Sookie." She smiled. Sookie and Bill exchanged a loving, remorseful glance, and with a squeak he closed the door.


	5. Chapter Five: Merlotte

**CHAPTER FIVE: MERLOTTE'S**

We return to the story at Sam Merlotte's bar. The place is utterly empty, except for Sam, Tara, Arleen, and Lafayette. It's rather dark, and the staff are setting up for the afternoon's lunch-dinner rush. Low and behold, Tara and Sam are fighting.

"God dammit Tara! How long have you been workin here now, and you need me to show you how to–" Sam shouted across the bar.

"Well, shit Sam! I'm sorry that I asked for help... Next time I'll just shut my mouth and..."

"No, Tara... Please, just come to me for whatever! It's not like I have other things to do. It's not like you just up and left me..."

"Well, Sam, next time you come to me for help," Tara laughed, "I'm sorry, but I'm just too dang busy! Maybe next time I'll file a harrassment suit!"

"Oh, yeah, cuz you know _I_ initiated tha–"

"Sookie!" Arleen gasped.

"Sookie! Where? What's wrong this time?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Nothing's wrong Sam." said Sookie.

Everyone just stared.

"What? Do I have somethin on my face?"

"Sookie, you're in ... early? Even Terry's not in yet."

"Oh, come off it, Sam!" she said. "Err, actually, I have to talk to you..."

"Oh, of course you do. Shit, Sookie. You know what, what did you need, Tara?"

"Nuh uh, I ain't gettin you out of this... You can help me when you're good and ready, boss."

Sam turned to her, glaring slightly. She smiled, and began cleaning the counter, humming. When he turned to Arleen, she quickly darted off all "Now, where did I leave those salt shakers...?"

"Come on, my office." Sam said, walking off without glancing at Sookie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" said Sam, leaning on his desk. Sookie stood in the doorway, and she quickly moved ino the room, and closed the door.

"Sam, are you feelin alright? You seem a little agitated..."

"Sookie, stalling is just gonna make me more agitated, not less. So, c'mon, out with it."

"Well, you know that attack that happened a few miles up the road?"

"Uh huh, the _Vampire_ attack?" Sam said pointedly, staring Sookie dead in the eye, daring her to look away. Instead, she straightened her back, and looked him in the eye.

"That's what they suspect," she said coldly. "and I've been recruited to find out whether it was or not. And to find out who it was."

"Bloody hell, Sookie! More of this?" Sam shouted, concern colouring his voice. "You're gonna get yourself killed! I mean, really, you're lucky you came back in two pieces last time! When's it gonna end?"

"Sam, this is important. I can't not do it. Besides, it's my risk to take... I'll have Bill there to look after me!"

"Lot of good he did last time!" Sam looked her over, double-checking that she was whole once more. He saw the hurt and anger on her face. "Sook, I'm sorry... I'm just concerned about you. And, frankly, I'm concerned for my bar... Are you really just gonna leave Arleen to wait it alone _again_?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but this is a bit beyond Merlotte's... You should be hiring someone else, anyways. You can't run a bar with only two waitresses! If one of us got sick or something, we'd be down to one anyways... We're short staffed! C'mon Sam."

"Fine, fine... whatever. Just leave when you have to. You will anyways..."

Sam sighed, looking down at his feet with a resigned look. He was a little bit crushed, too. Sookie didn't notice, however, as she threw on an apron and skipped out.

"Thanks Sam!" she said smiling. She quickly got to work setting up tables and cleaning trays.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night was a busy one at Merlotte's. All but one table was packed with people, and there was a crowd gathered around the pool table, cheering and ordering beers. It seemed that there was a bachelor party going on at tables three and four, plus half of table six as chairs were pulled up to the two booths. The nearly-wed was having a drinking contest with a marriage-veteran of six years, and another bachelor.

"At what stage of marriage, I wonder, do you lose your touch?" cried the bachelor. "Just before the loss of freedom, or after years of imprisonment!" The veteran shook his head.

"No, friend, it's the wife that drives you to drink more than ever before!" The tables practically shook with laughter.

Just then the bar went quiet as Bill entered the bar. Sookie could sense the buzz of thoughts increase, but she blocked them out. She focussed harder than ever tonight. _If I'm gonna be listening to people all night, I certainly don't need _this_ crowd in my head now._

She took off her apron, handing it to Arleen.

"I can't believe you're gonna leave me, Sookie. Tonight, of all nights! C'mon..." muttered Arleen, grasping the apron too tight.

"I'm sorry Arleen. I would stay if it weren't important... Now stop wringing that apron!" she said, a hand on the red-head's shoulder. Then she ran towards Bill. "I'm really sorry!" she called back as he lead her out of the bar.

Bill lead Sookie by the waist, out the door and towards his car. He stopped just before the car. "I contacted Eric already. Sookie, you don't have to do this..."

"Yes, Bill, I do. There's no other way. Eric's way is too... destructive. I would feel responsible."

"I understand. Please, be careful though." he said, looking deep into her eyes, before he kissed her. When he broke away, he opened the door for her.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't do that, you know..." complained Jessica from the back seat.

"Jessica?" asked Sookie, surprised to see her there.

"I figured you guys could use some help. And another set of eyes to look after you. Bill's gonna teach me how to fight!"

"Only if the need arises." he said as he climbed into the car.

"You guys are taking this too gravely. I'll be fine!" Sookie smiled. She felt worry and nausea clawing, deep down in her belly. "Really."

Bill cast a quick glance towards her as he started up the car. "We're to meet Eric in the town. He wanted to meet in the alley, but I thought that might be too conspicuous. We're meeting at a nearby restaurant instead. Are you hungry?"

Just then, Sookie realised she was. Her stomach grumbled lightly. "Famished, actually. I got to work early today, and haven't had time to eat much more than a few stray fries..."

"Well then, Eric's mission will have to wait. You're doing more than enough, I'm sure he won't mind a short meal. And the cheque..."

"I'm sure he will mind, but that's just too damn bad." she said. "Besides, I can listen and eat at the same time. If we're near the alley, I'm sure plenty of folks will be worrying about it. Maybe a witness will be there, and I can learn something. Plus pick up a lead to follow."


	6. Chapter Six: Hostile Host

**CHAPTER SIX: HOSTILE HOST**

"Hi! How can I help you?" A pretty brunette girl stood by the door, waiting to seat customers. Her smile faltered momentarily when she saw Bill and Jessica, but she quickly put on another, larger one.

"Yes, we're here with the Northman party... has he arrived yet?" Bill said, returning the young girl's smile.

"Oh, uh. Yes. I can... show you to him." she said, clearly nervous. _Oh, why do we have to have so many Vamps in here tonight? They'd better not be related to the attack. They've got such a pretty one with them! Maybe I'll mention them to the sheriff..._

Sookie glanced at her, and smiled. The girl cast a nervous and concerned smile at her. Sookie leaned in close, touching the girl's shoulder. "There's no reason to be afraid of us." she whispered. "We're the good guys."

The girl chuckled nervously. _How did she know what I was thinking?! ... That can't be it. It must've shown on my face. Everyone's thinkin it, I'm sure... _The girl stopped where she was, and pointed slightly. "Here we are. Northman party, just over there..."

"Thank you," said Bill, still smiling. He took Sookie by the waist, and lead her to the table. Jessica smiled at the girl. Then she leaned in close and caught her eye.

"Thank you very much. You did a wonderful job." she said.

"Yes... a wonderful job." the waitress muttered back.

"Jessica!" Bill said sternly.

Jessica giggled and ran after him.

"We shall talk about that later." he coldly whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse. Lovely to see you again." said Eric, rising to greet her. He reached for her hand to kiss it, but she moved it away instead.

"I wish I could say the same." she said, sliding into the booth. Eric growled quietly.

"Bill." he nodded his acknowledgement. Bill did the same. "You're late."

"Sorry Eric. It was a little busy at Merlotte's today, she couldn't get out right away." said Bill.

"I'm sure. Well, we'd best start."

"Actually, Eric. Because Merlotte's was so swamped today, I didn't really get a chance to eat... You wouldn't mind if I had a bite, would you?" she said.

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind a bite myself..." he said. Bill glared at him, and opened his mouth but– "I know, I know. She is yours. Anyways, Sookie, it's my treat. I'm sure you can eat and listen at the same time?"

"Yes. And thank you." she said, trying to keep it brief.

"Jessica, Bill. Would you like anything? Their selection is rather limited, however Pam and I did enjoy a bottle of A positive."

"Well yes, thank you. That would be lovely." said Jessica.

"Most considerate of you." Bill muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look at them! I mean, I've seen Vamps before, but not like this. They never came in here. Not sitting like that, as if they own the place!" The kitchen staff had been talking about it ever since the Northmans first arrived. Now the waitresses had begun gossiping behind menus and trays as they walked to and from tables. This time it was a short blonde girl, to the brunette who seated them.

"And that poor girl, what do you think she's doing with them? Could four vampires feed off of _one_ girl? That must be hell!" The brunette replied.

"Well, either way... someone's got to serve them."

"I'm telling you, it won't be me! I, uh, have a big group at table three. Actually, they said they wanted a minute, but it looks like they're ready now. I'd better go."

Just then, Eric Northman stuck up his hand, waved, then snapped a couple times.

"Would you look at that! Like he owns the place... Well, he saw me look. I guess I'd better go. Don't want to upset a Vamp." The blonde shuddered slightly, then pulled out her pen. She gripped it too tightly as she approached.

_Oh, God... What if these are the ones? I mean, it looks like they need another human, more blood... That girl's far to small to feed four!_

"Um, evening... What can I get y'all?" She smiled. _Just stay calm..._

"Hello," Eric grinned, "we'd like two bottles of Tru Blood, as well as, um..."

_Is he trying to glamour me?! Don't look him in the eye... Just keep writing, and smiling. Stay calm._

The girl's hand shook as she wrote down the order. Sookie was trapped in her thoughts. _Oh, come on... They're all waiting on you, just tell me what you want so I can get out of here!_ The pen nearly broke in her hand as she gripped it tighter. Her knuckles were white from the pressure.

"Sookie," Bill said, touching her arm gently. She jumped.

"Oh! Of course, sorry..." she spluttered, trying to rid the girl's fear from her own voice, "I guess I want a burger and fries, after workin at Merlotte's all day... Oh, can I get a Coke with that? Rum and Coke?"

"Yeah, sure. Is that all?" _Please say yes..._ The girl began to turn, readied herself to walk out of there as fast as possible.

"Yes." said Eric, slowly. He drew out the word. _Trying to keep me here longer... I'm next! Oh, God!_ The girl smiled, and darted away from the table. Tears were starting to gather in the corner of her eyes. She practically sprinted to the kitchen.

"Burger! Fries! Rum and Coke! Two Tru...... Two Tru Bloods!" the girl broke down crying.

"Melanie, what's wrong? Mel, Mel!" the kitchen staff shouted together. Soon enough the boss got there. Melanie was curled up on the floor crying. He grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her to a sitting position, and tried to calm her down.

"What happened? Did the Vamps do something to you? Mel, speak to me." he said.

"They... they... I think they tried to glamour me! I think... Oh God, I think I'm next!" she began sobbing again.

"Mel, listen... Take the rest of the night off. I'll handle them, and you just go on home. I'll make sure they stay here. Don't you worry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cheerful looking man walked towards the table. He was bald on top, with just a bit of dark hair on the sides. He was short, and a little round. "Evening, folks. I've got two bottles of Tru Blood, and a burger and fries. Oh, I can't forget the rum and Coke!"

"Thanks very much," said Sookie. "What happened to our waitress?"

"Oh, her shift ended... She went home." said the manager. _Y'all scared her off, you dirty Fang Banger! My best waitress... Now who knows when she'll be back. Dumb Vamps, why'd they have to come around here in the first place? Should've just stayed in the coffin. _"Do y'all need anything else?"

Eric watched as Sookie ate a french fry without taking her eyes off of the man. "No, that will be a–"

All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sookie's Dinner

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SOOKIE'S DINNER**

Sookie dropped the fry she had raised to her lips. She stood up in the booth, as did her vampire company. She pushed Bill out of the booth, and sprinted towards the door. Before Bill and the others could follow, the cheerful manager stopped them. He reached inside his pocket to show several silver necklaces.

"Where do you think you're going? I don't want any more trouble, so you're staying here."

"We are here to help," said Bill, trying to glamour the man.

He looked past Bill, making sure their eyes didn't meet.

"That ain't gonna work on me!" he said, as he took out some of the metal. Pam hissed.

They heard a bell ring: Sookie had gotten outside. She was sprinting through the dark, towards where the scream came from. She followed the girl's thoughts, which she was so enveloped in that she didn't notice her protectors were no where to be seen.

_Please no... I don't want to end up in the hospital, not like Amanda! Wasn't she enough for this town to bear? Don't come any closer... _Her thoughts were interrupted by an image of her surroundings: she had just noticed the fence behind her, and the two buildings hugging her in the tight alleyway. _Shit, shit, shit! This is the exact same place! How stupid of me!_

Now that Sookie knew where she was going, she ran faster.

_He's getting closer... But not quickly. He's taunting me! Is this some sort of game to that sick vampire? He's probably waiting for his friends from the restaurant. I knew I was next!!! Why me? Oh, God, why me?_ The girl was crying.

Sookie's hand ran across the brick building that was the right-side wall of the alley. She quickly rounded the corner, panting. _What do I do now? I have to stop him, but how? _She thought. She looked around, and finally noticed that her entourage was missing. _Shit! _She began to panic.

The alley was dark, and tight. Claustrophobic. She could just make out the form of the girl, pressed tightly into the corner of the fence, and the brick wall. The vampire stood a few metres away, his back to Sookie. He was walking forward, something of a half growl, half laugh coming from his throat. Sookie strained her eyes harder, and noticed as the look on the waitress's face became even more horrified. She became three shades paler, and she looked as though she would faint. _Is that the girl from the restaurant? Oh God, the other Vamps must be nearby!_

The vampire noticed as the blood drained from the girl's face, as her heartbeat picked up, but faltered. He growled through his sneer, and turned to see the cause.

"This is MY prey!" he began to shout, until he noticed Sookie. He smiled.

Sookie stuttered. _He's seen me... Where the hell is Bill?!_

"Well, aren't you a pretty one? What are you doing here all alone? Perhaps you should join us – safety in numbers, you know." said the vampire, moving towards her. Sookie tried to run the other way, but he ran faster. He grabbed her by the hair and began to pull her further in the alley.

"Ah! Ow! Lemme go!" Sookie screamed. "Bill! I need you, Bill!"

The vampire laughed, then threw her against a wall. Sookie's vision blurred. Suddenly the alley wasn't dark, but a bright blinding white. There was a tall shadow in the centre of her vision. Her doom. She heard the waitress scream.

"If you want to get out of here," he said to her, "I suggest you do it now."

The girl looked at Sookie, sprawled out limp on the ground, moaning "Bill" over and over.

"Leave!" shouted the vampire.

The girl pushed herself off the fence, running faster than ever before. At the end of the alley, she faltered. _Should I go home? Or should I get help...? Isn't Bill that Vamp?_

"I'll make this quick..." she heard the vampire say. Then she saw the vampire descend on the girl, and heard a bloodcurdling scream from her mouth. "YOU CAN'T! I AM BILL'S!" she screamed, along with wordless cries...

The girl ran, crying.


	8. Chapter Eight: Rescue Attempt

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RESCUE ATTEMPT**

"Sir, please. I am not here to harm your waitress." Bill said calmly. "I am trying to help her, if you would let me go."

For the time being, the manager seemed calm. He was standing at the table, where the group of vampires was sitting. He was blocking them, and holding the silver jewellery, but he was not using any force.

"We don't have time for this." growled Eric. The man, in turn, turned the necklace on him, as though he would use it. Eric's eyes gleamed, daring the man to try it.

They all heard the clink of a tiny bell, as the door opened. Suddenly the restaurant filled with the sound of sobbing. "Bill! Bill!" she continued. Bill turned to see the girl crying his name.

The blonde waitress from earlier ran in. She pushed her manager out of the way, and gripped the vampire's table for support. She was shaking. Bill put his hand on her shoulder, and told him to look at her.

"It's okay," he said, glamouring her, "you're fine now. Calm down, and breathe... Good, very good. Now, what is it you needed to tell me?"

"She's in the alley, with him. With the Vamp! She needs you, she's calling for you. He's begun to feed..." Once her message was out, she sunk to the floor and began to cry again. Her manager went to her, rubbing her back to try and calm her down. Suddenly the brunette girl who seated the vampires was hugging her. When they looked up to see the vampires, they were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill rushed through the night, arriving at the alley two seconds after the message had been delivered. "SOOKIE!" he screamed as he saw the giant vampire descended on her, drinking her blood. Jessica arrived next. She gasped at the sight, and then growled. She tensed as if to spring, but before she could Eric had arrived, and kicked the vampire off of Sookie, and across the alley. He hit the fence with a satisfying crash, and Eric pounced on him. The two giants wrestled, pushing each other against the ground, or walls. Eventually Eric got him to the ground, and ripped half of his throat away with his fangs, and he took care of him easily after that.

Meanwhile, Bill just stared at Sookie. Her face was snow white, and her fingers were the grey of the dead. He leaned down, and touched her cold cheeks. Her eyes fluttered slightly, catching a glimpse of his face.

"Bill, you... ca–" Her eyes rolled back, nothing but white showing in the slits of her squinted eyes. Then her eyes drooped closed, and her head lolled to the side.

"Sookie, Sookie! SOOKIE!" he screamed, shaking her by the shoulders. Jessica still stood at the end of the alley, crying now. Silent, bloody tears ran down her face as she sunk to the ground. Pam kneeled down beside her, loathing the damp ground on her designer skirt, but realising the newborn vampire needed to be comforted. She put her arm around her shoulders, and cooed into her ear softly.

Eric cleaned himself up slightly, then joined Bill, crouching beside Sookie.

"Bill. Bill! Get yourself together... you have to do it." he said calmly, but with all the authority he could muster, which was a lot.

"NO! No, I can't..."

"Give her your blood. Heal her."

"It'll be too much! She'll... she'll..."

"Bill, if you don't, you'll lose her."

Bill looked into the eyes of his sheriff. Eric's eyes were hard with determination. Bill's, on the other hand, were glassy with tears and far away, remembering the past months with Sookie. Such a short blip in his life, for such a meaningful chapter.

"I can't do it..." he muttered, over and over again.

"Bill, look at me!" Eric said, putting his hand on Bill's shoulder. "If you won't, I will. And if I do that, she'll be _mine_."

Bill didn't seem to hear. He was deep in his sorrowful trance. He held Sookie's cold hand, stroking her fingers and hair, crying her name. Eric watched for a moment, hoping Bill would be spurred into action, but he wasn't. _Sookie must not be lost! _screamed Eric in his mind. He quickly opened a wound in his wrist, and Bill finally took notice.

"**NO!" **he screamed, pushing Eric across the alley and into the fence. Pam hissed, but Eric looked at her and allowed himself to collapse to the ground. She understood, she must continue to help the girl, so she continued to comfort Jessica as best she could. Bill ran back to Sookie.

"Bill," Eric said calmly, still lying on the ground, "there's no time to lose... before long, she won't be able to take the blood any more. She'll be dead."

Bill glared at Eric for a moment, then returned his eyes to Sookie. His look was filled with so much care and love, feelings he thought he'd lost until she came around. He quickly opened a wound in his wrist, which he placed on her lips. A few drops slid onto her lips, but she did not respond.

"No..." he muttered. "No, no, no, no, no... Sookie, come on... **NO!**" His thick, red tears began to pour down his face, blood splattering on Sookie's skin and clothes. He took her by the shoulders, embracing her for the last time. He rocked back and forth, the love of his life held tightly against his chest. Hers did not rise and fall as it always had, and he felt only slight beating within. "Sookie..." he crooned, over and over again. Even Eric shed tears for the loss of Sookie.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Turning Point

**CHAPTER NINE: TURNING POINT**

Suddenly Sookie's tongue dragged subtly against her lips, and her eyes flickered open a bit. "B...i..." she said, her throat dry, and sounding as if she were talking in her sleep.

"Sookie!" he cried in delight. He could see her tongue looking for more blood, so he reopened the wound in his wrist and offered it to her. She drank more deeply than she ever had.

Jessica looked up. Her face was covered in blood from her crying, but she didn't care. She got up and ran over to Sookie. Pam lost her balance, falling on the cold damp ground, and she growled. Eric ran to her, and picked her up, and together they walked over to Sookie and Bill crouched on the ground.

"Would you look at that..." said Pam. "She'll be fine afterall."

"She's a strong one, there's no denying it." Eric replied, relief and satisfaction in his voice.

Jessica just watched, smiling. She kneeled beside Sookie, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again..." she said quietly into her ear.

Then Eric touched Jessica's shoulder. "Come," he said, "let's give them some space."

Eric, Pam and Jessica all went to the entrance of the alley, leaning on the faces of the buildings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill walked out of the alley, carrying Sookie as a groom carries his bride. He smiled down at her peaceful, sleeping face. Even covered in blood, she was beautiful. He didn't look up, even as he began to speak.

"Eric, would you mind driving my car? I'd like to remain with Sookie... We'll need to get home quickly though, I need to dig us a hole." he said.

"Of course. Pam, would you drive Jessica home in our car?" he asked, already walking towards the vehicles.

"Of course." she said. Her relationship with Jessica had improved since they had brought her back to Bill to raise. At least she was tolerable now, especially after tonight's going-ons. She walked off, Jessica on her right, and they got into the car and drove off.

Bill put Sookie carefully into the backseat, and got in beside her. He continued to hold her, even in the car, and breathed in her scent. He often said her name softly into her neck, as he kissed and caressed her skin. Eric drove quickly, trying to ignore the interactions. He felt a little odd. Jealous? He couldn't be. But he was.

The group arrived at the Compton house quickly. Eric offered to help Bill dig a hole, knowing full well he would be politely denied.

"Thank you sheriff, but no thank you." Bill said, rather coldly. "This is something I have to do on my own."

"Very well." Eric said, turning to leave.

"This is not something I should have to do, however." said Bill, right into Eric's ear. "Let me remind you that this happened because of you. If it weren't for your _missions_ she would still be human."

Eric turned to him. His eyes were softer. "I know," he said remorsefully, "and I am so sorry."

Bill and Pam stared at him shocked.

Eric simply turned, and got in the car. His heart was heavy with the pain of knowing he had caused this, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, and started up the car. Pam got in, and for once didn't know quite what to say, so she said nothing. The two drove off quickly, eager to get back to Fangtasia. Eric wanted nothing more than to hide himself away in his coffin, and allow himself to experience his grief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill dug a hole quickly. The sun would be rising soon, and he wanted Sookie to be safe, and comfortable away from it's harmful rays. When he was done, he put her gently in it, then climbed in himself. Jessica covered them in dirt, as he held Sookie against him, eager for the next night when they would wake together.

"I can finally sleep beside you all day, like you wanted." he whispered into her ear.


	10. Chapter Ten: Tears, Fears, and Cheers!

**CHAPTER TEN: TEARS AND FEARS**

Sookie woke, but kept her eyes closed, trying to remember last night's dream. She couldn't, but she felt odd. Firstly, she knew she was not in her bed at home. It was dark and damp, wherever she was. And everything was tight around her. She imagined this is what it felt like to be in the womb. She pushed out with one hand, and she felt something crumble around her. _Dirt?_ she thought. The next thing she noticed was an arm. An arm that wasn't hers.

"Good evening," said Bill. His voice was muffled though. His arm quickly moved up as he began to dig his way out of the dirt. Sookie joined him, as she felt she had a lot of energy to rid herself of. They were out quickly, and she found herself standing beside Bill's house, under a great oak tree.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse... No matter what you wear; a dress; jeans and a t-shirt; blood, or dirt... you always look delicious." said Bill. "How do you feel?"

"Odd... And I feel a lot. I mean, I can feel... I can feel the moisture from the air, I can feel the moonlight in my hair. I can hear the mice in the grass, and the owls in the leaves. I can sense exactly where Jessica is inside the house. I... I'm a vampire, aren't I?"

"Yes." he said. She looked like she might faint, so Bill went to her and held her.

"What happened?" she asked him, looking deep into his eyes. He told her the story. She cried when he told her another vampire drained her; she cried when everyone thought she was dead; she cried when she finally began to drink. But she didn't cry because she was a vampire.

"Oh, Bill.... I'm so sorry! That must have been dreadful for you." she said, wiping the bloody tears from her face.

"You have nothing to apologise for, my love." he cooed. "If you hadn't taken my blood, then you might have to apologise. But as it is, you're here with me. Forever, if you so choose."

She looked at him, then at her feet, then back at him. "Bill..." she said, then stopped. With all of her vampire speed, she ran to him, and hugged him. "Forever just isn't long enough." she sighed into his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ring, ring... Ri–

"Hello?"

"Sam! Hi." Sookie said, a smile in her voice.

"Sookie! Sookie, oh it's so good to hear from you! I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Sam, I need y'all to meet me in behind Merlotte's."

"Okay, what for?"

"Just, uh... keep an open mind, okay?"

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

"I'll see you soon."

Click.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam was standing at the bar, watching the door, the windows, just waiting for Sookie to come. He was so anxious! He would need to go for a run later, he knew. Sam saw car headlights, and he watched them head around back. "Tara! Arlene! C'mon!" he called. Then he stuck his head into the window to the kitchen. "Terry, Lafayette, let's go."

The staff of Merlotte's all gathered in behind the bar, looking at Sookie's car. She turned it off, and hesitated. After a moment she got out of the car, and so did Bill. Everyone looked at her, checking for scars or missing limbs. She looked fine.

"Sookie..." Sam sighed, walking forward to give her a hug. She backed up a step, but he didn't seem to notice, and he embraced her. "I was so worried. You made it seem like something was wro– Sook?" Sam backed away, looking at his arms. Then he looked at Bill.

"You... What have you done?" he shouted.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" asked Tara. He was too busy yelling at Bill, so she ran to Sookie. Up close, she noticed how pale she was. _Is she sick?_ She put her hand out to feel her face. It was cold. Dead cold. Vampire cold.

Tara turned on Bill too, and the rest of them caught on.

"Is she a–?" asked Arlene. "Oh, honey!" She ran to Sookie, and stroked her hair. A tear ran down her cheek – a clear, human tear. "Oh, honey..."

"Hold on a minute," she said to Arlene, hurt. "Hold on... HOLD ON!"

Everyone turned to look at Sookie.

"Why are y'all shoutin at Bill? And why are you so sad for me? I think you need to hear Bill out... I told you to keep an open mind. There's no way you'd react like this if you knew."

Everyone turned to Bill expectantly, looks of fear and anger in their eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the story was told, everyone looked at Bill in awe. They had all cried at some point during his story, but now they were just quiet. Amazed.

"So, you mean, you saved her?" said Terry. Bill just looked at her. He wasn't sure that turning her into a vampire was 'saving' her. _Must everything torment him?_ she thought.

"Yes. He did." Sookie said. Everyone looked at her, then back to Bill. Tara began to cry, and ran to Bill. She slapped him across his cheek, then kissed it and hugged him instead.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you!" she cried.

Arlene ran over and hugged him, too.

Lafayette walked over to Sookie. "Oh, slut... You make one fine looking fanger. I'm glad you're okay." he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Lafayette..." she laughed. "Oh, it's good to see you. All of you."

Sam just stood there, watching the scene. Sookie walked over to him.

"You, uh... haven't said much." she said, looking first at him, then at her feet.

"I'm not really sure what _to_ say..." he admitted. "I'm really glad you're, uh, okay..."

"I'm better than okay." she said.

"I know. I just ... this is big for me. I'm sorry." he said. He kissed her on the cheek, then went back into the bar. Terry smiled at her, then went back in after Sam.

Tara walked over. "Oh, Sook." she said, tears standing in her eyes. She gave her a huge hug, one that would have knocked her down before her transformation. "I love you, Sookie. No matter what. I'm so glad you're home, and you're safe!"

"I love you too, Tara." she said. _Don't cry... They've been through enough tonight._

Just then Sam came back out with two bottles of Tru Blood, and some drinks for the staff. He handed them around, then looked at Bill.

"Cheers," he said, "to Bill. Thanks for bringing her back."

"Cheers!"


End file.
